The present disclosure relates generally to helmets. In particular, helmets for service and companion animals, namely dogs, are described. Known animal helmets are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. This is particularly surprising as dogs are used in many dangerous activities in ever-increasing numbers. These dangerous activities include sensing bombs or other explosives, searching for contraband by civilian police forces, scrambling over unstable debris after a natural disaster in search of human survivors, and other activities that place the animal in harm's way.
Companion and service animals are not immune to danger. As the use of animal companions, service animals, and pet ownership continues to rise, more and more of these animals are finding themselves engaging in activities that go well beyond what is typical for a domesticated (albeit highly trained) animal. These animals frequently suffer serious injury and even death due to blunt-force trauma that might occur should an accident befall them. Additionally, these activities expose the animal's eyes to flying debris. Thus, there is a great need for specially designed helmets with different applications of use and helmets that are uniquely tailored for the type of activity encountered by the animal. These activities, whether military, civilian policing, or adventurous companion animals, require special fitment for comfort for the animal and need to provide eye protection.
There is a significant need for a protective device, such as a helmet, for both companion and service animals, particularly dogs. Such a device should be comfortable for the animal to wear and further protect the head of the animal from blunt force trauma and the eyes from foreign objects, such as those that might be encountered by service animals working as law enforcement canine units, search and rescue dogs, or for companion dogs that participate in robust exercises and travel with their handlers on motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, bicycles, and the like.
The known art is all but void of protective gear for the head area of canines. In addition, known protective head gear for service and companion animals is surprisingly inefficient for the uses for which it is employed. For example, existing helmets do not contemplate use with different breeds and/or sizes of dogs, let alone different species of animals. In addition, conventional helmets are uncomfortable and do not contemplate the unique shape of the animal's head, particularly in terms of snout and ear placement. This impairs the animal's vision and hearing when the helmet is in use, which can actually increase the risk of harm to the animal.
Thus, there exists a need for cranial protection systems that improve upon and advance the design of known systems. Examples of new and useful cranial protection relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to animal helmets include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. App. No. 2007/0084156 U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,239 U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,188. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.